Sunday Fun and Toushiro Laughter
by babygaaralover
Summary: IchiHitsu This will be a cute little story where Ichigo draggs his favorite little Taichou to the peir and to the beach. And for the first Ichigo has known him he gets to hear him luagh? Read&Review please.
1. Let's go!

BGL: Hi … I though I would due a bleach story

Tobi: whats Bleach?... Tobi

BGL: That's another anime show I like.

Tobi: Oh… O.k, but I thought liked Naruto

BGL: I do, But I like a lot of other anime too

Tobi: O.k, Then Tobi will like other girls to… Tobi!  
BGl: -glomps tobi- your so cute…… Enjoy the story!!

000o0000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o00ooooo00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo000000000o0o0o0o0

Toushiro sat on top of the school roof, checking his cell phone to see if any hollows were around. It had been quite for about the last month. Ther had been no hollow attacks nor had there been any arrancars seen and the little captain was starting to get suspicious "what is Azien up to."

"Oi! Toushiro don't worry about that its been quiet for a while, so just relax." yelled a certain orange hiared teen from behind

" Oi! That's captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki, and why should I there could be an attack at any time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ichigo sighed as he sat by the little captain. "So have you heard anything from Ukitake in Soul society."

"No, its probably quite there too."

Hearing this Ichigo sighed and laid on his back. "Where is Matsumoto and Renji?"

"Matsumoto is out shopping and Renji should be at Uhrahar's shop."

Ichiogo sighed once again, to tell the truth the substitute shigigami was bored 'Good thing tomorrow is a Sunday, but what should I do.' He then looked at the little body beside him. Then he had an idea, and sat up and moved to where the little captain would be in between his legs and put his chin on his head. " Oi! Toushiro, lets go to the beach tomarrow?"

"Nani?" Toushiro looked up at Ichigo confused

"Yeah It'll be fun, Just think of it as a one day vacation, we could even go to the peir, and get on some rides too."

" I don't know about this Kurosaki I mean what if an…." He was suddenly cut off by Ichigo poking his sides.

" Oh common Toushiro its just one day, and plus you need to relax and have fun once in a while."

" Fine, now stop poking me!" Toushiro grabbed ichogo's hands and pulled them away from his sides.

"Alright then, its settled we're going to the beach."

The next day0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichoigo and Toushiro were on the bus heading out twards the peir first. Ichigo thought it would be a good idea to head there first that way when they get to the beach they could just lay down and relax. It was about a 2 hour ride to get there. Once they got there the little captain just stood their amazed at how busy it was already and at the families that were there.

"This is it come on so we can get our wrist bands." Ichigo took toushiro by the arm and lead the little captain to the not so long line (it was early).

"Put out your right arm." Said the man in the booth

"Wait I didn't pay for anything yet!" Ichigo had his wallet out ready

"That's ok, we do this once a moth on as Sunday, the first 100 people get in free and get bands free." The man stated

"Well we lucked out, Huh Toushiro."

"Wait you mean you didn't know Kuroski?"

"Nope, I had No idea they did this." Scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face.

Toushiro sweat dropped and just sighed

" Young man, I need your little friend's right arm." The man in the booth said while holding Toushiro's band. Toushiro put his arm in and the man placed it on his wrist. And the boys enetered.

"So Toushiro where should we go first."

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmm." Toushiro thought looking around at all the possible rides

" Oi!, how about That roller coaster there. Come on" Ichigo ran off to the ride with the liitle taichou on his heals.

Once they got there, the line was pretty long (not that long). They got in line, they only waited about 10 minutes (since it was so early) before they could get on.

"Wow I'm glad we got here early, Even the lines are low."

"Hmph"

"What's wrong Toushiro are you still made at about what happened before we got on the ride."

Before the ride0o0o0o000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0000o00oo00oo0ooo0oo00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o

" Sorry kid you' re a few inches under the required height, you need an adult." The staff member said to that was operating the ride.

Toushiro started to have veins pop up on his head at this, and before he could even let out a yell, ichogo butted in " its o.k sir he's with me.

000oo0o0o0o00oo0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo0o00oo0o0

"Shut up!"

After that out burst the coster started its way up, which in turn startled Toushiro.

"You o.k Toushiro, your not scared now ….are you." Ichigo raised his eye brow"

"NO! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I BE SCARED!"

"You'll see" Ichigo grinned

000o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BGL: Sorry to leave you at a cliffy (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) But that's the first chapter Read and Review please


	2. More rides and Luaghing Forest

BGL: Hi everyone I'm back with chapter two. Thank you to all of you, who reviewed, alerted and favorited my story I'm glad you guys like it. Enjoy the story!!!!!!

00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You'll see"

And as soon as Ichigo said that Toushiro felt his body lift from the seat he was in, if it wasn't for the bars that were suppose to restraining him (didn't know how to say it don't care) you would have thought he was going to fly out. As this was going on the coaster was moving rapidly, up and down and doing loops. Toushiro could hear everyone on the ride screaming, even Ichigo was screaming. Toushiro had his closed his eyes at first but, after the first loop he open his eyes and watched as everything just whooshed past him. He looked over at Ichigo, who just gave him a big grin.

" What wrong Toushiro can't handle the ride"

"Shut up I'm just fine"

Ichigo grinned again and went back to screaming at the top of his lungs. Once the ride ended Toushiro could still feel the moving sensations of the ride in his body. Ichigo stretched a bit as they walked through the ride exit.

"Man that was a rush huh Tou-chan"

"Yeah I guess, stop calling me that." The little Captain had to admit the ride startled him at first but in the end it was pretty exciting. But he wouldn't let Ichigo know that.

"So lets see what ride should we go on next" Ichigo looked around and spotted the biggest Roller Coaster the park had 'save that one for last before we leave'. He then spotted a ride the looked interesting. "Come on that one." Once again the little captain was being pulled by the arm to another ride. Toushiro looked at the ride it looked to be 500 feet tall.

"Come on Toushiro" Ichigo pulled Toushiro by the arm to get on the ride and told the staff that he was with him. Ichigo picked out two seats that were side by side for him and Toushiro." Here we go have a seat Tou-chan"

"I told you to quit calling me that" as soon as Toushiro sat down he automatically slide back the seat was deep and his feet were dangling half way above the ground. Ichigo started to giggle at this. " What's so funny" a vein started to pulse on the little captains head.

"Nothing…nothing." Ichigo tried to stop giggling at how the seat was a bit too big for his little companion.

"Well… well… well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. I thought I told you to change that hair color of yours."

"Shut it Moaiko!"

"Hmpf…. And who is this are baby sitting Kurosaki."

"He's just a friend. And if I even see you try to do anything to him your dead."

"You just wait till the ride is over, other wise I have no choice but to sit by your little friend any way." Moaiko took his seat next to the Toushiro. Moaiko was the same size as Ichigo, but a little bit taller. He had dyed his hair red and had scare on his left cheek. Ichigo would have switched seats with Toushiro, But he was too late the bars came down on them and locked. Then the ride started to go up and then stopped at the top.

"Ichigo is there something wrong with the ride." Toushiro asked wondering why the ride had stopped

"Nope there's nothing wrong, just give it a few seconds." Right after he reassured his little companion they stated to spin, and then they dropped. And again the little Toushiro was startled by the ride as he lifted from his seat from the rides dropping speed. Then before he knew it he was sitting back in his seat at the bars unlocked and lifted up. But before he could firmly recognize his surroundings he was pulled by the arm by ichigo once again. Ichigo was moving very fast off the ride just to get away from Moaiko, but soon stopped when Moaiko's thugs caught him off guard and tripped him. Ichigo managed to let go in time mot to pull toushiro down with him when he fell.

"Forget trying to run Kurosaki, I side I did said wait until the ride was over." Moaiko cracked his knuckles.

"Fine then" Ichigo got up "Bring it, I was trying to run so I wouldn't have to be bothered with kicking your buts."

"Don't be so cocky Kurosoki." Moaiko and his thugs started to charge.

Five minutes later ………..

" Come Toushiro lets go to the next ride" Ichigo started off and Toushiro followed suite right behind him they went on more roller coasters and even other odd rides. They even went into a haunted house, then went on that one big coaster that ichigo wanted to go on before they left. Ichigo though it was funny how the little captain looked at how huge and long the coaster was.

"Alright its 12:30, lets head to the beach, so we can get some lunch." They started for the get when ichigo noticed a large fun house that read laughing forest. "Hey Tou-chan let's go in there before we leave." Before Toushiro could protest he was pulled inside by Ichigo. They walked inside to see it looked like a forest. "Well this is amazing they really made it look like a forest."

"Yeah but why did they make us take off our shoes and socks?" after Toushiro asked that question they heard someone laughing and begging for someone to stop.

"That's why I guess, so they can tickle our feet."

"Tickle us"

"Yeah I guess that's why they call it laughing forest."

Toushiro couldn't believe this, he hated being tickled. Mainly because he hated his laugh, sounded like a little kid when he did. He remembered when Matsumoto tickled him.

Flash back …………………………………………………………….

Matsumoto was sitting on the couch letting her paper work just stare at her as usual. "Captain I'm bored."

"Maybe if you did some work you wouldn't be so bored" Toushiro came to the couch looking at all the paper work that was just piling up in front of his vice captain.

" Then that would make me even more bored, come captain lets go to the bath house." She poked Toushiro in his side, which made Toushiro jump a little. Matsumoto noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"No way Matsumoto, You need to get this paper work done before it gets even worse." Noticed Matsumoto looking at him with a grin "What?"

"Could my Captain be ticklish?" She said holding here fingers up and wiggling them

"And what gave you that stupid id---" He was cut off by Matsumoto pouncing on him and pinning him down on floor.

"Matsumoto!" That was all he could get out before Matsumoto started tickle his sides

"Tickle tickle tickle"

Toushior bit back his giggles and tried to push her hands away "Stop it get off me!"

"Come on captain I won't to hear you laugh." She kept on tickling his sides.

Every time Toushiro managed to push one of her hands away and went for the other she would bring back to the same place. Some how al the movement loosened some of Toushiro's clothes. Matsumoto noticed this and pulled up his clothing to show his flat bare stomach and wrapped her arms around his back and blew raspberries on his stomach.

That did it, Toushiro immediately squealed and started to giggle "Maahahastumothohoho stahahahap" Matsumoto couldn't believe her ears her captain sounded like a giggling child.

After a few more raspberries Matsumoto sat up and clapped her hands together "Aaaww your laugh is so cute captain."

Toushiro got up and tightened his robes, while a vein popped up on his head "Matsumoto"

"Yes Captain"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!"

End flash back…………………………………………………………………………..

Toshiro sighed and hopped that they would get through without having to be tickled at least he didn't want to be tickled. After a few more minutes Ichigo noticed that they were coming towards the end.

"Well Toushiro I guess they weren't interested in us" Just then heard some one laughing it sounded like a little kid, but for some reason the laughing sounded like it was real close "Hey Toushior it sounds like some kid is getting it before they leave." Ichigo turned around in shock to see that the childish laughter came from the Captain of the tenth division. Three of the so called tickle monsters gad gotten the captain from behind, One was holding his arms up firmly, one was tickling his underarms and the last one was tickling his left foot. Ichigo stood there in amazement at how cute his little companion laughed and giggled. After a few more minutes the tickle monsters let Toushiro go. He leaned up against a tree to catch his breath.

"You o.k. Tou-chan"

"I told you not to call me that, and why didn't you do anything."

"If I did they would have tickled me next, come on" Ichigo grabbed his Tou-chan by the arm. They left the fun house and retrieved their shoes and socks and walked out the gate bare foot till they got to a bench to put on their shoes. As toushiro stared to put on his right shoe on Ichigo grabbed his ankle and put it in his lap and grinned at Toushiro.

"Ichigo no! Let go!"

"Aw what's wrong Toushiro afraid I'll do this" And with that he tickled Toushiro's foot

"AAAHHHAHAHA NOHOHO STAHAP ICHIGOHOHOHO"

"Alright, alright hand me shoe and sock."

Toushiro handed him is other shoe and sock, and Ichigo put them on, but before putting the shoe on he took his finger and gave the little foot one last stroke.

"Ichigo!"

" Alright, alright" He put the shoe on and tied it "lighten up Tou-chan, Its not my fault you have cute laugh"

Toushiro's face turned red at this "I hate being tickled" he mumbled

"Oh quit whining and come on, Lets hit a good restaurant and get some lunch then we can go to the beach."

Toushiro sighed "Fine" and walked beside ichigo

Ichigo looked down at his little Tou-chan and smiled at him 'I don't think I will ever get tired of that laugh" he thought

A few ways behind him Moaiko was a few ways behind them pointing at them. "That's him sis he the one who beat me and my gang members up."

"He did huh, well me and my girls will have to teach him and his little friend a lesson."

0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o00o0o0000o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BGL: Wow Moaiko doesn't give up know does he what will happen next, Will ichigo burry Toushiro in the sand … DAHMIT IGAVE AWAY SOME OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Any way bye bye Boooooooos!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Agreement

BGL: Sorry this took so long on with the next chapter, ENJOY!!!!!

0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0ooo00o000000o0ooooo0000000oo0o0oo0o0o000ooo00oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0oo0o0000o0ooo0o0o

As they walked along the pier, where the many restaurants were, Ichigo and Toushiro were having trouble deciding where to eat. "Which one?" "I don't know, you're the one who made our schedule for today." Ichigo looked around and then noticed a sign in the Ramen shop. "How about there." Ichigo pointed to the Ramen stand and pulled his Tou-chan by the arm.

As they entered the restaurant, they could smell the great aroma's everywhere, which intern made a stomach growl. Toushiro blushed from embarrassment while holding his hungry tummy. Ichigo chuckled at how cute his little companion looked, "come on lets sit down some where." Toushiro spotted a seat with a good view of the beach "Ichigo over there." This time Ichigo was pulled, they both sat down and looked at there menu's.

"I think I'll get Pork ramen, what about you Tou-chan?" "Miso ramen" Toushiro stated firmly. The waiter took down the order and left. Toushior looked out the window at the beach they would soon be going to. He was so fascinated at how many people were out there and even out in the water. He watched all the boats out on the ocean as they went by.

Ichigo just stared at Toushiro smiling at how childish he was looking and started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing, Toushiro I'm sure I could rent us a row boat and we could go out on the ocean."

"Really, we can do that."

"I'll do it under one condition." Toushiro crossed his arms at this and glared at Ichigo. "And just what would be this condition."

"Well if you let me burry you in the sand I'll rent a boat and do all the rowing." Ichigo grinned, "That's it!"

"Yup that's it, we got a deal." Ichigo offered his hand out for a shake. Toushiro slapped at it "Deal"

By this time the waiter had come with their food. After Ichigo went through seven bolws of all you can eat ramen. And paid the check, they made there way towards the beach. Ichigo led his companion to the changing rooms and handed him the bag. "Here change in here while I go find us a good spot where there aren't that many people." Ichigo ran off while Toushiro went in the changing room. After a Few Minutes, he was out again wearing his black trunks with white flip-flops on, and a blue short sleeved hooded shirt. Toushiro walked along the beach looking for Ichigo until he heard "Tou-chan over here!" Ichigo waved from a spot on the beach. Toushiro sighed and headed toward Ichigo. Ichigo was laying the blanket down.

"Nice spot huh Tou-chan?"

"Quit calling me that! And yeah I guess, there are not many people around today."

"That's because it's not the holiday." Ichigo plopped down on the blanket. Ichigo had on navy blue trunks and that was it. "Come on Tou- chan sit down and relax, we're at the beach." Toushiro heaved another sigh and sat on the blanket next to Ichigo, He looked out on the ocean watching people swim and feeling the breeze blowing. "The breeze feels nice." Toushiro had a slight smile on his face.

Ichigo just stared at him, and watched as the small breeze blew against Toushiro's hair. He then yanked Toushiro's hoody and made him fall back.

"Ichigo!"

"Its time for our agreement Tou-chan."

"Our agreement?" Toushiro looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Remember I said I would rent a row boat as long as you let me burry you in the sand."

"You have to do it now?"

"Yeah that way we won't be late catching the bus, plus we can always take a nap while floating out on the ocean."

"Fine just do it already." Toushiro sighed as Ichigo took off his flip-flops and started to pile sand on him. About thirty minutes later all you could see was Toushiro's head and feet. Ichigo clapped his hands together. "There all done" he laid down by Toushiro and just stared at the sky. Toushiro turned his head and looked at Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah Tou-chan."

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

"I guess until I go get the boat, but don't worry it won't be long"

Toushiro sighed as he turned his head and watched the sky with Ichigo, after a few minutes he turned his head back to look at Ichigo who was gone. "Ichigo!?" Toushiro heard no reply 'I guess he went to get the boat' Toushiro thought that is until he felt something or someone, started tickling his foot. "ICHIGO NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!! QUIT IT!!!!" Toushiro started to giggle

"Oh I'm not Ichigo" A girl with short black hair stood over Toushiro "I'm Moaiko's big sister Lina"

"What do you want?" Toushiro glared at her

"I want a little revenge on Ichigo, and I need you to do that. Dig him out girls!!!" she ordered and they started to dig. As soon as they were done, Toushiro through sand in there eyes and made a run for it. But Lina quickly grabbed his hoody and hit him in the head knocking him unconscious.

"You guys o.k." the girls nodded "Alright leave the note and let's go."

Moments later Ichigo returned and looked in worry as their was a rim of piled sand around and empty space where he had left his companion. "Toushiro! Toushiro! Where are you?" Ichigo yelled in worry then he looked at the empty space once again and found the note.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_We have your little friend._

_If you want him back come to the Dark Cove Cave_

_Lina_

Ichigo crumble the paper in frustration and ran off towards the cave 'Hold on Toushiro I'm coming' Ichigo thought as he ran for his destination.

Meanwhile at Dark Cove……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Toushiro woke up he tried to move, as he found out he was tied to a huge wooden pole a few inches of the ground. His hands were over his head and his shirt was off.

"Awe the little cutie's awake" Lina said

"What are going do to me? And why are fighting your little brother's battles."

"We're family that's what we do; also I'm not telling you where we are."

"Lina!" a girl with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail ran towards her.

"What's wrong Miko?"

"Nothing really, but Ichigo is almost here."

"Good, right on time you and Raya can have fun with the little cutie while I take care of Ichigo."

"Finally!" A girl with blue hair put into pigtails yelled

Lina ran of to Ichigo and left Miko and Raya with Toushiro. Once Lina was out of sight, Miko and Raya walked over to Toushiro. "What should we do with him Raya?"

"I have an idea." Raya cuffed Toushiro's chin in her hand "Don't worry little cutie it won't hurt, I promise" Raya then started to chuckle.

00o0o000o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0000ooo0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00o0oo000o0o0ooooooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0000

BGL: O.K. that's done Again Sorry I updated so late. So please don't hunt me down I promise I will update this one again soon. Any way what do these to have in store for our little Toushy? You don't know but I do. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Read and Review please.


	4. Tortuers and Misunderstandings!

BGL: Hi I'm back Also… NO THEY ARE NOT GOING TO RAPE MY LIL TOUSHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way classes will be starting soon I have to work very hard on these ones to bring my grade point average back up. College sucks!! Yet it's still Cool!!

Gaara: Who are you talking too?

BGL: All of my readers who are reading this story

Gaara: Hey you have to update my story!!

BGL: I know I'll Get to that Soon too. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0ooo0ooo0000o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0oo0oo0oo0o000oo0oo00o0o0o0ooooo0oo0o00o0o0000o0oo0o0o00o0o0oooo00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0000000oooo

Ichigo could see the entrance to the cave as started to pick up speed, when someone jump down in front of him.

"Well hello there Ichigo, where yah going"

"Lina where's Toushiro?"

"Don't worry he's just fine with two of my best friends Raya and Miko, But right now you need to worry about me." Lina launched a punch at him Ichigo dodged it.

'Dahmit I can't hit a girl.' Ichigo thought while dodging all of Lina's. 'Hang on Toushiro, and please be o.k.'

Back in the cave Toushiro was receiving one the torture he detest the most.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!!!! STOP!!! NOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!"

"Awe what's wrong are you ticklish?" Raya teased while she tormented Toushiro with raspberries

"HE'S JUST SO KAIWIIIII!!!!!!!" Miko squealed And started to kiss Toushiro's cheeks

"I know especially when he laughs and giggles." Raya stopped to look at Toushiro 'I wonder how Lina's doing?' Raya thought while she was about to torment her victim even more.

Lina and Ichigo were still at it, Lina was still throwing punches and kicks. While Ichigo just dodged them all, 'I have to get past her, but how?' Ichigo thought still worried about his little companion.

"You know Ichigo you and your little friend wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't picked on my little brother and his friends."

"Oh really and just who is your little brother?" Ichigo asked while dodging another kick.

"Moaiko"

"Moakio!" Ichigo yelled in shock and forgot to doge Lina's next kick, which knocked him to the ground. "Uhg... Moaiko and his friends are the ones who pick on me."

"Oh really they pick on you, why would they pick on you?" Lina asked with her arms crossed in disbelief.

"Because I have orange hair, and a lot of the girls liked that why." Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off.

"Wait a second now that I get a good look at you" Lina circled Ichigo looking him up and down "You were that cute boy all the girls were talking about, when I came to meet my brother at his school sometimes. Also I did over him talking on the phone with one of his buddies about jumping you after school."

"You see he's the one who starts stuff with me."

"Alright I admit it, my brother is one to start stuff, so I guess I made a big mistake."

"I should say so, plus your ruining my date." Ichigo slapped his hand over his mouth in shock at what had just came out of it.

"Date!? Your on a date with little white haired boy?" Lina stayed silent for a while and then squealed "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HOW CUTE!!!!!! You two do make cute couple."

Ichigo's whole face was red " well yeah I guess… Wait Toushiro!"

"Oh don't worry he's in good hands, lets go." Lina lead Ichigo towards the cave.

In the cave Raya and Miko had decided to untie Toushiro so he could put his clothes, since was starting to get cold. "We don't want you getting sick now little cutie." Miko said while handing Toushiro his shirt.

"Thank you." Toushiro put his shirt on as soon as he popped his head out of the hole. He forced to the ground in a sitting position in Rayas lap. "Hey let me go!" Toushiro struggled

"Oh no, don't think just because, we let you put your clothes back on that we would be done with you." Raya then started to tickle Toushiro' sides while Miko grabbed one of his feet.

"Oh your feet are cute to, look at your little toes. This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home…" Miko kept playing this little piggy with toushiro's toes.

"NO! DON'T! STOP IT!!" Toushiro tried to get free from Raya's grip but it was no use she had her arms wrapped around him in the front, they crossed over his chest, tickling his sides.

Ichigo and Lina had finally come to the cave entrance to see the sight of Toushiro struggling between Raya holding him and Miko tickling his foot.

"Hey you two thats enough... say good bye to the little cutie." Lina ordered

"Awe, but Lina I wanna play with him some more." Miko pouted letting go of the little foot she was holding.

"Bummer" Raya let Toushiro go as well, and looked at Lina and Ichigo for sec. "hey why didn't beat him up Lina"

"It's nothing but a misunderstanding caused my little brother and his friends.. and now were going to go torture my brother hows that sound." Lina smirked evilly

"Sounds like fun we haven't tormented him in a while' Raya smirked

"I'm in!!!!" Miko cheered

Lina turned around twoard Ichigo and bowed "sorry about this again."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "hey its no problem"

"Bye Lil cutie, it was fun playing with you." Miko waved to Toushiro as they walked out of the cave.

"That wasn't playing the was torture pure torture!!!!!" Toushiro yelled with veins popping up on his for head.

Ichigo chuckled at his Lil taichous tantrum, and then looked at his watch. "Woah come Toushy we still an hour and thirty minutes left to use the boat I rented for us!" ( paid for 2 hours) With that he grabbed his little companion and they ran back to the boat rental shop at the beach .

0o0o0o0o0o000000o0o0o000o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o00o0o000000ooo0o00ooo000oo0o0o0o00o0o00o00o0o000o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o000oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo00oo0o00o0oo0oooo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oooo0o00oo00

BGL: Stopping there, the next chapter will be the last chapter. AND NOW TO ASK ALL OF YOU FANS OUT THERE WOULD LIKE ME TO MAKE SEQUEL!!!!!!!

Toushiro: NOOOOO!!!!! DON'T LET HER MAKE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!

BGL: Awe your no fun Lil Toushy... – pouts-

Toushiro: STOP CALLING THAT!!!!!!!!!!

BGL: Anyway let me know if you want a sequel all my readers!!!

Toushiro: NOOOOOOO!!!!! NO SEQUEL!!!!!!!!


	5. Night Life at sea

BGL: HIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Again sorry about the long wait I have been really busy with me little sister. I Was watching her Monday and Thursday 's all summer. Not to mention school is back ion session(BOOOOOOOOO!!). Any way this the last chapter for this story and then, since so many of you want it, the first chapter to the seaquale will be coming soon. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!!

0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0oo0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0000o0o0ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o00oo00o0oooooo00o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00oo00o0oo00oo00oo0o00oo0o0o0ooo0o0

Ichigo and Toushiro made it just in time to get their boat, the manager was about close the store. " Just tie it back up when you two are done with it." The manager said while he pushed them off. Ichigo started rowing for a while, then soon stopped to let the boat drift. Toushiro was leaning over the side of the boat with his hand in the water. All of the sudden the boat rocked and there was a splash. "Ichigo!?... Ichigo?" Toushiro looked around to find that Ichigo was gone.

"ICHIGO!!"

"Looking for someone?" Ichigo leans over the side of the boat

" where were you?"

"Under water, come on in the water feels nice."

"Give me one good reason wh-"

SPLASH!! Ichigo tip the boat over and went under the boat

Toushro comes up under the boat gasping for air when Ichigo comes up beside him. "Well how does it fe-" Ichigo was cut off by Toushiro splashing him in the face with water.

"Thats how it feels!" Toushiro evilly smirked

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo smirks evilly, then pounces on Toushiro pulling him under water and as soon as they are some distance from under the boat Ichigo starts to tickle Toushiro to make him lose air and sure enough it works. Toshiro swims to the surface gasping for air "ha-ha you ha- ha BASTARD!"

Ichigo tunrs the boat right side up and climbs back in "come on give me your hand" he holds his hand out to Toushiro, who takes it and lets him pull him on the boat."better take your shirt off so you don't catch a cold." Toushiro does as suggested and takes his hooded T-shirt off and drappes it over the side of the boat. Then he feels himself being pulled into Ichigo's lap. He turned around looking at a grinning Ichigo.

Toushiro just leans back on his chest and smiles softly "You idoit I lost a sandel becuase of your little joke back there" He holds up his now sandless foot so Ichigo could see. "Oh I'm so sorry" Ichigo quickly grabes Toushiro's ankle "let me see if there are any injuries on this poor 

defencless foot." Starts to tickle Toushiro's foot with his little captains head still agianst his chest.

"NOOOOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHASTHAHAHAP!!IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICHIGO!!" Toushiro started smacking Ichigo's leg in defence. "Alright" Ichigo chukles softly while his favorite lil shiro still giggled slightly. Soon loud banging could be herd both of them looked up to see the fire work display starting and also seeing many other boats as well watching the show. Ichigo looked on in awe then looked down to his little companion who was still in between his legs. Ichigo watch as the fireworks spakeled every time they went off in the aquamarine eyes how they made them glow even more brighter. Toushiro was still watching in amazment at the display when he felt a pair of arms wrap aound him and pull him close. Toushiro looked Up only to see Ichigo's face smileing softly while looking at him. Toushiro turned away quickly trying to hide the sudden blush on his baby cheeks.

"Ichigo thank you for bring me here"

"Your welcome Tou-chan"

"Stop calling me that" They both stayed like that for the rest of the show, when it ended Ichigo rowed back to shore tied the boat up and they both ran for the Bus stop before it left. On the bus ride both said nothing, but were holding hands.

Moments later they were back at Ichigo's house and in his room Ichigo is lying on his bed already in his pajama's, as Toushiro walked in with a towel around his neck from takeing a shower. "So did you have fun, well minus you getting kidnapped"

A vein pulses on Toushiro's head at the mention of his capture at the beach. "yeah it was fun". Toushiro sat on the bed beside Ichigo and sighed. "To bad it was only for today."

"That does meen we can't do it agian you know, besides that there will be another chance since spring break is coming up. Also the Shinigami Holiday week."

"What! How did you know about that?"

"Ukitake told me and asked me if I wanted to go with them on the vacation. And I said yes by the way."

"You can go, I'm not"

"Oh no you don't" Ichigo grabs Toushiro by the waist and pulls him into his lap. "Promise me you'll go, or else." He starts to tickle Toushiro sides lightly

"Ahheheheheheh NO!! I DON'T WANNA GO! Hehehe"

"Come on say you'll go" Ichigo pokes a finger in his navel

"EEEP!! OK! OKOK!! I'LL GO!!"

Ichigo stops "Thank you, that way we can spend more time together." Toushiro cheeks turned a light pink at this. "oh right" 'It would be nice to spend time together agian like we did today' 

Toushiro thought to himself. "Hey Toushiro sleep up here with me tonight" Ichigo asked with his trade mark smile

A annoyed vein popped up on Toushiro's head ' then again' He thought "NO WAY" and started to get off the bed when ichigo tackled him on the floor and started to blow rassberries on his stomach. "EEP!! OKOK!!" With a smile Ichigo picked his lil Shiro up and laid him in his bed then climbed in himself. "Comfy?"

Toushiro sighed "yeah i'm fine, oh and Ichigo"

"Yeah"

"Only you and Matsumoto now that I'm.. ticklish so.."

"Don't worry my lil Shiro I wont tell any body, beside Lina and her girls no but we won't have to worry about them." Ichigo yawns "well good night"

"Good night" Toushiro pulls the covers up and turns over and closes his eyes, "and thanks Ichigo"

Ichigo pulls Toushiro closer to his chest and snuggles his chin in the snow white locks "you welcome my lil shiro." Soon they both drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

At someones home where there is no parents, someone could be heard luaghing.

"This is your punishment lil bro for telling lies and bullying other people." Lina said while tickling her brothers arm pits

"Its been a while since we did this hasn't it guys" Miko said happily whil tickling Moaiko's ribs

"Yes I kind od mist tortureing him like this." Raya said while tickling his feet "You now what I would really love haveing that little cutie and the red head like this too."

"Well of course after all, WE HAVE STARTED THIER FAN CLUB!!"

00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0000000o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0oooo0o0o000o00o0o0oo0ooo0oo0o00oo00o00o000000000o0o0o000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000o0oo0ooo00o0o00000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo00o0oo0

BGL: Well it looks like Lina, Miko and Raya have started there own IchiHitsu fan club. Anyway you guys wanted it so you guys can have it. Be on the look out for **Shinigami Vacation fun!** The Sequal to this story.

Toushiro: NO! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE WANT A SEQUAL!!

Ichigo: they really like us as a yaoi couple



BGL: Yup! They do, be prepared for more Toushiro tickling, hot spring fun, some soft yaoi kissing and Toushiro in sexy white kitty costume!! O.o All this and more in the next story til then!!


End file.
